The computer facilities of the GCRC are being used by our group of investigators for the purpose of DNA and protein sequence analysis. The central computer facility is accessed from approximately 30 different terminals, linked via University MERIT network. A specialized sequence analysis software package obtained from the Genetics Computer Group at the University of Wisconsin is operated on the GCRC microVax.